Cásate conmigo
by KumikoVangard
Summary: Las preguntas constantes de Arturo hacia Merlín sobre su magia desembocan en un plan para evitar la caída de Camelot. ¿Matrimonio? Arturo x Merlín ¡ENTREN Y LEAN!


**Espero que os guste, es un OneShot un poco largo de Arturo x Merlín, pareja de adoro y espero leer más fics sobre ellos.**

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Merlín llevaba toda la mañana corriendo por el castillo buscando a su señor

-¿Dónde está el estúpido de Arturo? Nunca esta cuando le busco. Menudo futuro Rey – Suspiró el moreno mientras se apoyaba en la pared para retomar fuerzas

-¿Por qué soy estúpido? ¿Siempre me insultas cuando estas solo, bocazas? –Arturo estaba detrás de Merlín con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de medio lado – Menudo mago toca narices vas a ser.

-SSshhhs, ¿Quieres que me maten?- se giró y se quedó mirando a los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-Nadie te va a matar –miró de arriba abajo a su sirviente- ¿Por qué aparentas estar tan cansado?

-Porque lo estoy, llevo toda la mañana buscándote. ¿No me citaste en tus aposentos a primera hora? – En algún momento se habían puesto a andar, e iban hacia el cuarto del Príncipe.

-Si, pero estaba tan ansioso que salí a buscarte- El rubio no apartó la mirada pero Merlín si que lo hizo muy avergonzado antes el comentario de su príncipe.

Llegaron a los aposentos de Arturo y una vez dentro el príncipe cerró con llave.

-¿Y por qué, mi honorable príncipe,- dijo con tono mordaz- esta taaaan nervioso? Si se puede saber –sonrió pícaramente

-Estas muy locuaz Merlín, ¿Se debe a que conozco tu secreto?- se acercó lentamente al moreno que estaba sentado en su cama

-Llamémoslo libertad, y que ahora somos iguales, no tengo que aparentar delante de ti ser solo un sirviente –sonrío- ¿Tienes algo que preguntarme?

-Muchas cosas, ¿Desde cuándo usas magia?

-Desde siempre

-¿Siempre que me has salvado ha sido mediante magia?

-Creo que sí.

-Estas aquí para salvarme.

-Para protegeros, sí.

-¿Pensabas decírmelo algún día?

-No.

-¿Por qué? –se detuvo a un metro de distancia de Merlín - ¿No confiabas en mí?

-No es eso, no es algo seguro, es más, pensé en borrarte la memoria… de no ser por el incidente de hace unos días…

Hace unos días, Merlín estaba acompañando a Arthur de caza, cuando aparecieron 4 jinetes "por arte de magia" y Merlín tuvo que usar sus poderes, él pensó que Arturo estaba inconsciente en el suelo pero estaba despierto y lo vio todo. Quiso borrarle la memoria antes de que saliese corriendo, horrorizado… pero Arturo se quedó. Y empezó a preguntarle cosas, como hacía magia, entre otras muchas. Cuando llegaron a Camelot Arturo quiso seguir preguntando pero Merlín no se lo permitió, le dijo que cuando tuviese preguntas que le citase en privado, no podía permitir que otros descubriesen sus poderes. Y ahí estaban.

-¿Por qué no la borraste?

-Me gustaron tus preguntas, el poder hablar de esto con alguien más además de Gaius

-¿Por qué me proteges?

-Porque serás el rey más importante de todo Camelot, y fuerzas malignas quieren evitarlo.

-No veo justo que no me quisieses decir... -se sentó al lado de Merlín- Cuando sea rey, no prohibiré la magia, solo la magia mala, si -sonrió

-¿Queréis ser rey?

-Quiero cambiar las cosas.

-Tenéis un corazón bueno Arturo.

-¿Tú crees?- acercó su rostro al del mago entreabriendo sus labios- Tengo otra pregunta- Le dijo con los ojos cerrados y tan cerca que Merlín saboreó su aliento

-¿El qué?- Merlín estaba totalmente abstraído de la realidad

-¿La magia puede hacerme sentir tanto amor desde hace tanto tiempo?- Merlín abrió los ojos y encontró los de Arturo, ese azul parecía fuego, quemaban, un sentimiento así de fuerte, jamás lo había visto. ¿Por qué?- Porque, hace ya mucho que quiero decírtelo pero nunca he sabido, hace tiempo tendría que haber sospechado que poseías magia… - acarició la mejilla de Merlín- …el primer truco que presencié fue cuando me enamoré… eres un mago muy poderoso, nunca te he conseguido sacar de mi cabeza… -Juntó sus labios, deseando no tener nunca que separarlos, introdujo su lengua y saboreó toda la boca del joven mago- Os amo Merlín- pegó su frente con la del joven y esperó una contestación.

"Tu destino es estar con Arturo" las palabras del Dragón resonaron en su cabeza, Merlín no sabía qué hacer, había soñado con eso, se sentía feliz… sabía que quería pero pensó que era un sueño… ¿Cómo podía Arturo enamorarse de el?

-Contestadme primero un par de cosas- no quiso abrir los temiendo que si los abría su firmeza se desmoronara- ¿Me amáis?

-Si

Merlín abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasará si os digo que sí, que si os amo? ¿Qué ya hace mucho que di por perdido estar a tu lado? ¿Qué temo deciros la verdad y que me repudiéis?

-Me es suficiente –sonrió y se lanzó sobre el joven empezó a desnudarlo, lo lanzó sobre la almohada, lo desnudó de cintura para arriba, disfrutó las vistas pero el joven mago se incorporó para besarlo y enrollarse a su cuello con ambos brazos.

Arturo abrió de un tirón la cama y colocó a Merlín en ella, le desnudó completamente y lanzó sus ropas a un lado lejano de la cama.

-¡Arturo! Esto es muy vergonzoso – intentó taparse-

-Creo que ya sé cómo quitarte la vergüenza –sonrió pícaramente y se quitó sus ropas ágilmente y a una gran velocidad y también las lanzó lejos de la cama- ¿Mejor? – Arturo notó que la mirada de Merlín estaba dirigida a una zona de su anatomía que se encontraba algo hinchada en esos momentos- ¿Dónde miras Merlín? –intentó ocultar su sonrisa pero fue inútil.

-¡Lo-o siento! –se tapó los ojos

-Antes hablando parecías más lanzado que de costumbre- Se llevó una mano de Merlín a los labios y comenzó a chuparle los dedos haciendo que este comenzase a gemir.

-Estábamos hablando… esto es muy diferente –suspiró intentando calmarse

-¿Diferente en qué?- comenzó a bajar por el abdomen de Merlín sin que este fuese consciente de sus intenciones

-P-Pues, estábamos... ¿Arturo? –El nombrado se tapó con las sábanas para que Merlín no lo viera- ¿Qué haaa-ces…?

El rubio había envuelto el miembro de Merlín con su boca y Merlín estaba perdiendo el control de sus acciones, introdujo los dedos en la melena de Arturo y movió su cabeza marcando un ritmo, al rato le obligó a separarse de su entrepierna, lo subió hasta su rostro para besarlo. Rodaron y quedaron al revés, Merlín se introdujo el miembro del rubio y comenzó a mover las caderas.

-Merlín, ten cuidado n…no te hagas daño-los labios del moreno lo silenciaron, poco a poco movió más rápido las caderas.

Arturo tubo que incorporarse para poder seguir a Merlín, cuando lo hizo se le abrazó y clavó sus uñas en su espalda, produciéndole una mezcla de placer y dolor que le encantó. Entre besos y embestidas se corrieron y se quedaron mirándose fijamente mientras intentaban calmar sus respiraciones.

-¿He estado bien?

-Eres un presumido Arturo- lo empujó para que se tumbara completamente en la cama y así poder acomodarse en su pecho- ¿Y esto donde me deja?

-No entiendo… - estaba claramente confuso

-¿Ahora que somos?

-Cuando sea Rey, tú serás mi mago de la corte, y mi… mi… ¿Esposo?- Rompió a reír

-¿Lo dices en broma?

-Te dije que quería cambiar las cosas, y empezaré casándome contigo, hasta entonces, dormirás aquí todas las noches, exijo que te instales aquí, seguirás siendo mi "Siervo" pero solo es una mera excusa para tenerte siempre cerca – sonrió complacido de su astuto plan.

-¿Y si alguien nos descubre?

-Como la mitad de la corte ya piensa que hay algo entre nosotros, pues no creo que haya mucha diferencia.

-¡¿Qué?! –Merlín se incorporó y lo miró con incredulidad

-Llevo mucho tiempo prendado de ti, supongo que el único que no se dio cuenta fuiste tú.

-Tranquilo que no te vuelvo a salvar.

-Pues…- en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de los aposentos del Príncipe, y este sonrió

"¿Qué planea? No me gusta nada"

-¿Príncipe Arturo, estáis dentro? A las doncellas les toca limpiar-se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento estoy atendiendo asuntos personales- tapó la boca de Merlín con su mano mientras este lo analizaba- y no estoy visible –se escuchó alboroto en la puerta- Tampoco podréis limpiar los aposentos de Merlín ya que se encuentra conmigo así que seguid con vuestro trabajo.

…

-¡ARTURO! ¿PORQUE HAS HECHO ESO?

-¡Merlín esta con el príncipe! – Se empezaron a escuchar grititos de emoción al otro lado de la puerta- ¡y-YA nos vamos, mis señores! – Se alejaron entre risitas.

-¿Se han alegrado? – Merlín se encontraba confuso

-Supongo que mientras tengamos a la juventud de nuestra mano, nunca podremos ser separados – rio - ¿Crees que los soldados seguirán de nuestra parte cuando sea rey y tu mi Mago Real? – entrelazó su mano con la del mago y la besó dulcemente.

-Seguro que si, además, Lancelot siguió hablándome tras descubrir mi magia – Dijo con tranquilidad

Arturo frunció el ceño y miró con severidad a Merlín.

-¿Qué Lancelot lo sabe? ¿Por qué el sí y yo no? ¿Has hecho algo con él?- "¿Acaso le quieres? ¿Soy un sustituto?" Las preguntas iban y venían dentro de la cabeza de Arturo, aparte de un plan de asesinato para ese zopenco.

-¿Cómo que si he hecho algo con el? ¿Creéis que duermo en el lecho del primero que aparece? –Merlín se incorporó e hizo amago de vestirse.

-¡NO!- Arturo lo sujeto para que no se levantase – NO quería ofenderte, Merlín, lo siento… me he puesto celoso… -suspiró- …supongo… ¿Planear la muerte de Lancelot cuenta cómo celos? – mostro una triste sonrisa.

-En grado sumo- se giró y besó al estúpido de su príncipe.

-Contesta al resto de mis preguntas.

-Me vio hacer magia para salvarlo… ¿Te acuerdas?

-¿Salvas a todo el mundo?- preguntó algo descontento.

-No creo que nadie se merezca morir.

-¿Y Morgana?

-Sí, ella si –sonrió

-¿Por qué la odias tanto? Es una buena chica… ¿Celos?

-Arturo… -suspiró- … no es eso… es que… Morgana es… es… como yo… más a menos…

-¿Nadie es como tú? – empezó a besarle el cuello intentando consolarle

-Te confundes Arturo… -Arturo se quedó parado con los labios pegado al cuello de Merlín esperando que este se explicase- … Morgana posee magia…

-¿Qué?

- Y si no jugamos bien nuestras cartas, nos matará y a tu padre también…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Mis visiones, el dragón… todo un poco…

-¿Dragón? Eso no existe… ¿Verdad?

-Uf… sí que existe… y es bastante molesto – miró hacia la ventana intentando averiguar la posición del sol- creo que es la hora de la comida, iré a buscártela –se intentó levantar pero Arturo le abrazó por la cintura.

-Tú no te vas, quiero que me lo expliques todo- a los ojos de Merlín parecía un niño pequeño en mitad de una rabieta.

-Vale, que te parece si vamos a por la comida y nos la comemos en mi cuarto, allí te mostraré mi libro- rió cuando los ojos de Arturo brillaron por la curiosidad, automáticamente el rubio se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

~~~~~En el cuarto de Merlín~~~~~

-Eres un burro cogiendo comida – Arturo había llenado una bandeja enorme hasta arriba de comida.

-No sabía que te gustaba, así que he cogido de todo – sonreía como un niño

-Vamos, siéntate – le señaló la cama.

Arturo se sentó obediente y dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesita delante de él.

-¿Qué haces Merlín? – En ese momento merlín sacó un enorme libro, y se lo entregó a Arturo abierto por una página - ¿Dragones?

Merlín asintió mientras empezaba a comer, terminó dándole de comer al príncipe ya que no soltaba el libro.

-¿Te gustan los dragones? – Arturo asintió- Abre la boca – obediente la abrió y Merlín le metió un trozo de pan – eres peor que un niño.

-¿No tienes miedo a que encuentren este libro?

-No, tengo un plan para que nadie lo lea si yo no quiero.

-¿Cuál? – entonces pasó la mano por el libro y las palabras, los dibujos, todo desapareció- ¡Eh! ¡Déjame leer más!

-Vale, vale.

Cuando Arturo terminó de leer Merlín volvió a guardar el libro, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Con que?

-Con Morgana, según el libro, los dragones predicen con exactitud el futuro… tendríamos que dar un giro inesperado… - Miró a Merlín a los ojos y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Arturo… no me gusta nada esa sonrisa… ¡No pienso hacer esa locura que se te está ocurriendo!

-¿Sabes acaso lo que es? – amplió más su sonrisa

-¡NO! Pero me da igual, seguro que es una locura

- Escúchame… por favor –sujeto el rostro de Merlín entre sus manos- … -empezó a ponerse rojo y sus ojos azules brillaban cada vez más- …cásate conmigo…

*Plash* Se escuchó en la lejanía como se caía un plato. Gaius había escuchado todo.

-Será mejor que me vaya, manda narices – se giró y comenzó a hablar- ¡Dejadme en paz, yo no quiero saber nada! – conforme se iba se puso ambas manos taponándose los oídos- LALALALA

Merlín río ante aquel comportamiento, digno de su maestro.

-Bueno, después de esta interrupción… ¿Me contestas?

-Estás loco… -Merlín negó con su cabeza, y Arturo comenzó a notar que las fuerzas le fallaban, la persona que más quería le había dado una negativa - … y yo también lo estoy… -suspiró fuertemente.

-¿Eso es un sí? - Preguntó nuevamente animado

-Sí, es un si… pero no sé cómo lo vas a hacer- frunció el ceño- tu plan tiene sería lagunas, por no decir mares.

-No creo que tenga tantas... ¿En esa visión estábamos casados?- Subió las cejas

-Creo que no, y creo que el Merlín de ese futuro andaba bien…

-¿No me irás a echar las culpas? – Le sujetó suavemente el mentón- Dos no lo hacen si uno no quiere – rozó sus labios con los suyos – Mi prometido.

-Por dios – se escuchó en la lejanía- iros a una alcoba, el palacio es enorme – Gaius cogió un bote y se lo llevó.

-Hagamos caso a Gaius, lo que te quiero hacer tiene que ser al otro lado de una puerta.

Merlín se dejó arrastrar por Arturo hasta sus aposentos, los sirvientes se quedaron atónitos, pero un gran número de ellos esperaban que algo así sucediera.

Nada más entrar en los aposentos del príncipe y cerrar la puerta, Arturo comenzó a besar al Mago.

-Sigo teniendo preguntas Merlín.

Ambos cayeron en la cama.

-¿Más preguntas? – El tono de Merlín provocó que Arturo se riese.

-Si, pero son algo más comprometedoras – Sonrió - ¿Has estado con más hombres?

-Si - rio al ver la expresión de asombro de Arturo- No, señor, vos sois el primero.

-Y el último, espero – besó a Merlín en la frente y luego atrapó sus labios - ¿Y con alguna mujer?

-No

- Eso me agrada

- ¿Y vos?

-No - sonrió- ¿Qué cosas puedes hacer con la magia?

-De todo

-¿Existe magia para matar a gente?

-Sí, pero es magia negra.

-¿Y si es para matar a alguien malo?

-No, no está bien.

-Eres bueno

-Y vos mi príncipe – le besó – Pensaba que ibas a hacerme algo para lo que necesitabas una puerta – sonrió pícaramente

-¿Tan bien lo hice que me exiges repetir? – Arturo acercó sensualmente su cadera a la de Merlín antes de ponerse encima del moreno.

- ¿Y vos tantas ganas tenéis de que alabe vuestras habilidades en lo que al sexo se refiere? – Merlín estaba muy sonrojado.

-Sí, me gustaría que las alabases – comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Merlín se rio avergonzado, dirigió una mirada a la ventana y vio que el sol se estaba poniendo.

-Me tengo que ir Arturo, se hace tarde

-¿A dónde vas a ir? – Arturo parecía un niño pequeño

- A mi cuarto

- ¿No recuerdas mi plan? Tú dormirás conmigo, de ahora en adelante… este será tu cuarto.

- Arturo, sabes que no es buena idea… si tu padre…

-Mi padre ya lo sabrá, es más, seguro que piensa de hace mucho que duermes conmigo. Siempre que estas lejos me pongo ansioso, tengo la sensación de que te va a pasar algo malo y no voy a estar allí para evitarlo.

-Arturo… ¿Desde cuándo sientes esto? – El mago estaba abrumado.

-Desde hace mucho

- Te amo, mi príncipe – Merlín le besó dulcemente en la mejilla y después atrapó sus labios con los suyos, pasó sus manos por la musculosa espalda de Arturo.

-Merlín… - suspiró el rubio antes de tirar al moreno a la cama - … hoy no vas a dormir… - sonrió pícaramente.

-Creo que no voy a dormir ninguna noche a partir de ahora

-Crees bien – Ambos se fundieron en un beso y se dejaron llevar otra vez.

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

- ¡Papa, tenías razón! – empezó a decirle Arturo a Uther, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras levantaba su copa hacia su padre.

- ¿En que la tenía hijo?

- Voy a haceros caso, y en una semana me casaré con quien amo. – Morgana escupió todo el vino que tenía en la boca, Uther se quedó congelado y Merlín que estaba justo la ventana, tubo el impulso de lanzarse por la misma.

- ¿En una semana? ¿Y con quien, si se puede saber?

- Pues, con Merlín, ¿Con quién va a ser? – Arturo intentó tapar su sonrisa con la copa de vino, pero no lo consiguió.

Morgana se atragantó y a Uther le dió un ataque de risa.

- ¿Ves Merlín como no iba a ser para tanto? – le dijo Arturo

- ¿Es enserio? – Preguntó Morgana, ya que Uther seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Arturo se levantó de la mesa, tomó a Merlín de la mano y le plantó un fogoso beso.

- Lo amo, y vos, padre sabéis que le debéis mi vida. – Arturo ensanchó su sonrisa - ¿Qué menos que cederle mi mano?

Uther se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia Arturo y Merlín.

- ¿Amáis a mi hijo?

- Señor, no concibo sentimiento más fuerte que el que me une a Arturo.

Uther sonrió y marchó hacia la puerta.

- Pues que así sea, en una semana será el enlace.

El rey salió de la sala y Morgana miró con odio a Merlín.

- Morgana, deja de mirar así a mi futuro marido, que parecéis una bruja malvada. – Merlín empezó a reír y cogido de la mano de su futuro marido abandonaron el comedor.

* * *

_A la semana siguiente._

Todos los nobles invitados habían ido llegando durante los últimos 3 días, la mayoría ya conocía a Merlín, la mitad le debía la vida, y la otra mitad le debía la supervivencia de su pueblo. Todos estaban encantados con el enlace, otros príncipes habían hecho notable su interés por el mago, cosa que irritaba a Arturo.

También habían ido a visitar al Dragón, que les dió su bendición.

Toda la semana había sido un no parar, Merlín recibió un curso exprés de modales en la corte, Arturo pasaba el día deseando que llegase la noche para dormir con su mago. La noche antes de la boda los pusieron en alcobas distintas, lo que no le gustó a Arturo así que se escapó para ir a verle, a la mañana siguiente lo sacaron a escobazos para poder prepararlo aparte.

La boda fue en el salón del trono, donde Uther, coronó a su hijo como rey de Camelot antes de unirlo a Merlín ante la ley y dios. Nadie esperaba el nombramiento, ni el discurso del rey, en el que alabó a Merlín, le honraba casarlo con su hijo, una persona capaz de doblegar a Arturo, de volverlo humilde, y completamente capaz de gobernar el reino, mejor que él mismo.

La fiesta duró todo el día, el reino estaba eufórico, pero en cuanto cayó la noche Arturo no tardo en agarrar su esposo y despedir la fiesta para retirarse a sus aposentos.

- Merlín, te lo voy a hacer tan fuerte que mañana no te levantarás – empujó al mago dentro del cuarto y cerró con llave la puerta.

Los ojos de Merlín se iluminaron y a continuación las ventanas se cerraron, se corrieron las cortinas y unas cuantas velas se encendieron lo que dio una suave iluminación al cuarto.

- Muy romántico – le dijo Arturo mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

- Lo sé - se dejó caer en la cama – Mi rey… - empezó a desabrocharse sensualmente los pantalones… - ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

- A la mierda el romanticismo… - se arrancó la parte de arriba de un tirón y fue a por su presa que le quitó los pantalones mientras el mago le bajaba los suyos, con las erecciones al descubierto, Arturo le quitó la blusa a Merlín para estar ambos igual de desnudos.

- Arturo, mételo ya… - El rubio se introdujo de golpe haciendo que merlín gimiera muy fuerte, se dejaron llevar por las agresivas embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, le llegaban cada vez más dentro, hasta que los dos se corrieron.

Arturo dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Merlín.

- Estamos casados – dijo entre jadeos Arturo y mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

- Y sois rey – Le contestó Merlín

- Te amo Merlín, no sé qué habría sido de mi sin ti… te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, Arturo, mi rey, mi esposo.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un beso, un beso que lo dijo todo por ellos.

Camelot cambió, vivió en paz, Morgana desapareció, el Dragón fue liberado y los nombres de Arturo y Merlín se hicieron historia.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, dejad RW y compartir el Fic.**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

_Kumiko_


End file.
